1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional (3D) imaging display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a three-dimensional imaging display device having cholesteric liquid crystal (CLC).
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, the development of the display technology has been focused on a 3D display technique, which is realized by using parallax of human eyes to provide two different images to two eyes, thereby generating a 3D sense of view. The 3D display technique is primarily classified into two categories: viewing through glasses (glass type), such as polarized glasses, and viewing with naked eyes (auto-stereoscopic type). The principle of the 3D display technique of viewing through the glasses uses a display device shows respective images for left and right eyes, and the two eyes of a viewer then separately see the respective images filtered by the glasses, thereby forming the 3D sense of view.
The polarized glasses mentioned above may be linearly polarized glasses or circularly polarized glasses. The lenses of the circularly polarized glasses are generally composed of linearly polarized plates and phase retardation films. However, chromatic aberrations will be observed in images of the conventional 3D display device when light of the images passes the circularly polarized glasses used with the 3D display device, in that the phase retardation of the display device is determined by liquid crystal. Accordingly, the chromatic aberrations occur while the phase retardation of the polarized glasses is different from the phase retardation of the display device.